Figments
by Hope1986
Summary: Alternate ending to “Normal Again.” Buffy accepts the reality of the mental institution, but when she recognizes someone she knows she realizes that she’s made a mistake. BF
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Figments

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them, just borrowing

**Summary:** An alternate ending to "Normal Again." Buffy accepts the reality of the mental institution, but when she recognizes someone she knows she realizes that she's made a mistake.

**Authors Notes: **Tweaked reality a bit so that the nerds didn't just send the demon out to distract Buffy, it was part of a larger plan. All will be explained as the fic progresses.

**Pairing:** Eventually will be Buffy/Faith in case you missed the B/F in the summary. You have been warned.

-------

Buffy stumbled up the basement stairs, her heart pounding so loudly it almost blocked out the crashing and screams from below. She couldn't watch it happen. If she did, she'd cave and save them and that would mean loosing herself. Stumbling out the door she collapsed to the ground, scrunching her eyes shut as she clutched at her head. "It's not real, it's not real."

"That's right honey. Come on stay with us, you can do it."

"Mom?" Buffy whispered as she tentatively opened her eyes, staring at her mother through the curtain of matted hair which had fallen across her face.

"Buffy?" Joyce asked softly as she stared intently into her daughter's eyes.

"Mom," Buffy repeated, her voice cracking as tears began to spill down her cheeks.

"Oh honey," Joyce breathed as she pulled her daughter into a tight embrace. "Welcome home."

-------

"Help!" Dawn screamed as the demon picked her up, slamming her against the wall.

"Oh god," Xander breathed as he forced himself back off the ground, his eyes frantically scanning the room for a weapon. Reality was setting in fast now. Buffy had left them here to die. Scooping up the baseball bat he barreled forward, only to be thrown backwards like a doll, the bat rolling out of reach. Through the haze of spots and stars he spotted Tara crouched on the ground next to Willow, her eyes an ominous black as her lips moved in a silent chant. There was a blur of movement and suddenly the demon was howling and staggering backwards, the fallen bat now embedded deep in its abdomen. It hit the ground with a loud thud, which was followed by heavy silence.

There was a soft groan of pain as Willow pulled herself off the ground, placing a steadying hand against the wall as she peered apprehensively up the basement steps at the figure huddled in the kitchen outside. "Buffy?" she called out as she ascended the stairs, crouching down behind the blonde and placing a hand on her back. "Can you hear me?"

"She's gone."

Turning around Willow looked up at the youngest Summers who was glaring tearfully at her sister. "Dawny we'll get her back."

Dawn shook her head as she pushed past Willow. "She doesn't want to come back."

-------

"But she's fine now I don't understand why we can't take her home."

"Mr. Summers, your daughter has made an amazing breakthrough but she has a long way to go. This is a world she's been essentially hiding from for the last six years, it's alien to her. The trauma of that may cause a—"

"This hospital is unfamiliar! She'd make a better recovery if she was safe at home with us."

"Hank I think he's right. It's taken so long to get to this point. If we loose her again…"

Buffy huddled in her seat in the hallway, listening to the hushed exchange taking place a couple of feet away. The last few of hours had been a blur of hugging and crying and countless doctors stopping by to perform tests and ask countless questions. Everyone had been happy yet tense, as if they expected her to relapse again. But she hadn't. Buffy couldn't feel the other world tugging at her anymore. It was gone. She was back in reality.

"Buffy?" Nearly jumping clean out of her seat the blonde turned to look at the nurse who was standing a little further down the hallway. "Time for your meds," the nurse said as she held up a small cup.

"Mom?"

"It's okay Buffy," Joyce said, giving her daughter a reassuring nod before turning back to her conversation.

Nodding Buffy stood up, making her way over to the nurse who handed her a tiny paper cup. "Thanks," she said absently as she moved back towards her seat.

"Take them here Buffy," the nurse said patiently.

"Oh," Buffy said with a frown as she turned around again, her eyes dropping to the brightly colored collection of pills. "I've had skittle packets with less variety than this. Do I really need all of these?" She asked, giving them an experimental jiggle.

"All of them."

"Right," Buffy said, forcing a smile. "Well I've always wanted to taste the rainb…" she trailed off, eyes widening as they locked with a familiar pair of soft brown ones. There was a clatter as her pill cup hit the ground. "Faith?"

"B?" Faith breathed, her eyes flashing with fear as she stumbled backwards. "No, no, no."

"You?... Why?" Buffy managed to choke out as she took a step forward.

"You're not real," Faith said as she flattened herself against the wall. "You're not real, you're not real, you're not real," She repeated again and again, her voice getting louder each time as she sank to the ground, squeezing her eyes shut as she began to rock herself.

"Buffy?"

The blonde spun around to face her father who was staring at her worriedly. "It's Faith!"

"Faith?"

"The other slayer." Joyce supplied, raising her voice to be heard over the brunettes screams. "She hasn't mentioned her in years."

"She… she's in jail… no she-she doesn't exist. She can't be here! Why is she here?"

Joyce stepped forward, reaching for her daughter. "Honey it's not—"

"Don't touch me" Buffy hissed as she jerked away, letting out a small scream as strong arms grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Hold her still!" A mans voice called out.

"Ungh!" There was a sharp pinching sensation in Buffy's arm and suddenly the world around her began to dim. "This isn't happening," she slurred, slumping forward as the heavy blanket of darkness engulfed her.

-----

"When?…Okay… thank you… bye." Warren hung up the phone and spun around in his chair, a satisfied smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Well?" Jonathan asked as he squirmed in his seat.

"Faith was admitted to the prison psych ward on Tuesday. She's completely catatonic."

"And what about Buffy?" Andrew inquired nervously. "Her friends caught the other demon they must know about the antidote."

"Well," Warren drew out the word as he rolled his chair back towards the surveillance table, grabbing one of the screens and turning it towards them. "I think it's a bit late for that now."

Andrew and Jonathan leant forward, squinting at the grainy black and white image. Buffy was being lifted into her bed by a somber looking Xander. The slayers normally alert face was slack and empty, her wide eyes staring at nothing.

"We did it," Jonathan breathed as he tore his gaze away from the screen and turned back to Warren. "What now?"

Warren smiled. "We kill them."

_**Tbc?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Sorry about the delay, and thank you to everyone who reviewed!

--------

Buffy ran her hands slowly across her bed, feeling the coarse texture of the starched sheets. They were thin, old and tired from being washed and reused so often. The chunky metal bed was bolted to the floor and the sharp edges had bits of crusty foam taped to them. Instead of a wardrobe there were two small fabric hampers in the corner of the room, one for clean clothes and the other for dirty laundry. The only other pieces of furniture in the room were three soft plastic chairs crowded around a matching table which looked like it had been taken from a cheap outdoor setting. The plastic might have been white once but now it was graying and slightly cracked in places, the tiny seams and crevices in the design accentuated by dust and dirt. The walls, like the bed sheets were an off white color, faded with age and stained near the roof with yellow-brown watermarks. There was a window in the corner covered by a grating, so that the light that shone in made checkerboard patterns across the floors and walls. The only color in the room came from the small smattering of old photo's which were taped up behind the bed. Shots Joyce and Hank and friends from Hemery High she couldn't even remember. This was Buffy's room. This was her life. This is what she had chosen.

There was a soft creak as her door swung open. The doctor her parents had been talking to before peered in, giving her a warm smile. "You're up."

"I am," Buffy nodded, a slight frown forming on her face as she realized the doctor was alone. "Where are mom and dad?"

"I sent them home, they've had a long day. All of you have," The doctor said as he pulled one of the chairs over to the bed, settling himself down and resting a folder on his lap. "You we're asleep for nearly four hours."

"You mean unconscious," Buffy retorted. Whatever they had injected her with in the hallway had knocked her out in seconds and left her feeling groggy and weak even after she'd come to. Wait… the hallway. Faith. She'd seen Faith.

The doctor must have noticed her panic as he quickly opened the folder on his lap and pulled out a pen. "Buffy, can you tell me what happened earlier?"

Buffy hesitated. Her first instinct was to lie. Lying had gotten her out of an institution before, at least in her imaginary world. But this was reality, and the doctor was looking at her in a way that made her sure he'd know if she wasn't telling the truth. "I saw Faith."

"The other ah… Slayer?" the doctor said after a quick check of his notes.

"Yes, it was her. I… am I seeing things?"

"No Buffy." The doctor said calmly. "But the girl you saw is not the person from your imagination."

Buffy frowned. "I don't understand."

"You found the… inspiration for some of the friends in your world from people in reality." The doctor said.

Buffy stared blankly at the doctor. "So Faith …"

"Faith…" the doctor opened his folder again, flipping through a few pages, "was a patient in the same ward you stayed in three years ago."

"We knew each other?" Buffy said weakly.

"In a way. Both of you were in a catatonic state, but on some level you would have been aware of each others presence."

"But… she called me B," Buffy whispered. "That was her nickname for me," she added, panic rising again inside her. The doctor was wrong, this didn't make sense. The brunette had definitely recognized her, and had panicked. Both of them we're convinced that the other shouldn't be there. It was all too much of a coincidence.

The doctor's brow furrowed at this, but after a few second a knowing smile spread across his face. "Your shirt Buffy," he said, pointing with his pen.

The blonde grabbed the fabric and twisted it so she could see it. Near the bottom of the hem was the letters 'B.S.,' drawn onto the fabric with permanent marker. "Oh."

"I think that explains it."

"I guess," Buffy conceded weakly after a long pause. The doctor had an answer for everything. But Buffy could clearly remember the flicker of recognition in Faiths frightened brown eyes. She hadn't been reading the initials off her shirt. She knew Buffy.

"Miss Summers?"

Buffy's head jerked up. "What?"

"I lost you there for a moment," the doctor said with a soft smile. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, just kinda tired I guess."

"Well I'll let you get some rest then. Dinner is at six. A nurse will come and wake you." The doctor said as he snapped the folder shut. "Welcome back to the world Buffy," he said, offering her a small smile before striding out of the room. As soon as the door clicked shut behind him, Buffy was out of bed. She had only one goal in mind right now. Find Faith.

-------

Tara sat crossed legged at the foot of Buffy's bed, eyes closed and hands resting flat and open on her knees as she chanted softly. "Trans vicis quod tractus , reperio meus amicus quod reverto suus ut suus vox locus."

There was a heavy moment's pause punctuated only by Buffy's soft, even breathing. Slowly Tara cracked her eyes open and looked sadly up at Xander, who was pacing around nervously beside the bed. "It's not working."

"Try again," Xander said.

"Xander I-I…" Tara started weakly. She could feel the boy's pain and anger. Like everyone in the house he was torn between fear for their friend and the hurt the blonde's actions had caused.

"Try again," Xander repeated, his voice shaky and rough.

Tara sighed, closed her eyes, and began to chant again.

-------

Buffy padded down the white hallway, keeping close to the wall as she cautiously moved forward, peering into each room she passed. Some patients stared back at her silently, some yelled and cursed her and others didn't even give her a glance. She was beginning to worry. She was getting close to the end of the hallway, which was blocked by large, heavy double doors which were obviously locked. What if Faith wasn't in her ward? Maybe the doctors had her moved after what had happened earlier today. Suddenly Buffy caught a glimpse of familiar chestnut hair. Slowly she stepped into the small room. On the bed near the window lay a familiar figure, who was curled up and facing away from her.

It was time to work out what was going on. Taking a deep breath Buffy crossed the small distance to the bed and placed her hand on the brunettes shoulder. "Faith?"

**Tbc?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, sorry I took so long to update. Again. If its any consolation is a long(ish) part. I hope you like it.

_**Previously:**_

_It was time to work out what was going on. Taking a deep breath Buffy crossed the small distance to the bed and placed her hand on the brunettes shoulder. "Faith?" _

-------

The brunette stiffened and rolled over, her hands shooting out and grabbing Buffy's wrists. "What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded, her knuckles going white as she tightened her grip.

"I-I just want to talk," Buffy stammered as she struggled to twist free. She could feel the bones in her thin wrists creaking under the unyielding pressure of the brunettes hold. "Please," she whispered, her green eyes staring imploringly into Faith's wild brown ones.

There was an agonizingly long pause as they stared each other down. "You're not who I think you are," Faith said finally, sounding like she'd been rehearsing the words in her head. Slowly she loosened her grip, letting her hands drop back to the bed.

Pulling back Buffy resisted the urge to rub her throbbing wrists. Even without slayer strength Faith was strong. The brunette was still staring at her apprehensively, waiting for her to speak. Buffy took a deep breath, steeling herself. She had to do this now. "Who do you think I am?" she asked softly.

The brunette let out a harsh chuckle. "Not really your business is it? I mean, you're just some nosy whack job who—"

"You called me B." Buffy interrupted.

Faith's body language changed, and she sat back further on the bed, staring at the blonde in front of her suspiciously. "So?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"That's your nickname for me."

Faith's face became a mask of forced indifference. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," Buffy's voice rose as the confusion and doubt she'd been struggling with since she'd run into the brunette in the hallway threatened to overwhelm her. "You do! You're Faith the vampire slayer, you came to Sunnydale after your watcher was killed and you were in a coma for eight months after I-I stabbed you and we switched bod—"

"Shut up!" Faith practically yelled, half climbing, half falling out of her bed before stumbling into the corner farthest away from her visitor.

"I'm right aren't I," Buffy said as she moved towards the other girl. "There was a demon right? It got you with its stinger thing? Then you ended up here."

Screwing her eyes shut Faith slowly sank to the ground. Running a trembling hand through her hair she rocked her head back, hitting gently it against the peeling wall. "Fuck."

Buffy crouched down, staring at the dark haired girl in front of her. Her heart and mind were racing. It was confirmed now, this wasn't reality and now she and Faith we're trapped here. Both of the slayers were out of commission. That couldn't be good, for them or the world. "We have to get out of here," she said. The younger slayer didn't respond. "Faith?"

Slowly the brunette turned her head towards Buffy and opened her eyes. Then she spoke, her voice barley above a whisper. "No."

The response caught the blonde slayer off guard. "What?"

"No." Faith's voice was more confident now.

"Faith, this isn't reality, you know it isn't," Buffy said urgently as she reached out and grabbed Faith's arm. "Come on."

"Let go of me," Faith growled as she wrenched it back.

"Hey!" An orderly had appeared at the doorway and was staring worriedly at the two girls crouched in the corner. "Is everything okay in here?"

"Five by five," Faith answered coolly as she stood up, stretching lazily. "She's just leavin."

"Faith…" Buffy said weakly as she stared up at the other girl, surprised to feel tears prickling in her eyes. She didn't need Faith to break out of here, or to help her find her way back to the real world. But without her, she was alone.

The brunette slayer caught the blonde's gaze, her eyes filled with a mixture of sadness and guilt. "I'm not a killer here B," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

-------

The phone was ringing, and Dawn Summers was ignoring it. She was sitting at the kitchen table, glaring into a bowl of cereal. It was her dinner. Nothing else had been prepared because everyone was too busy fawning over Buffy. She was still the center of everyone's universe, even after what she did.

There was a soft click and then a whirring sound as the answering machine turned on. The sound of the short, pre-recorded message filled the room, followed by a loud beep.

"Buffy? Are you there? It's Angel…" 

Dawn looked up sharply. There was yet another person Buffy had left behind. Anger bubbling to the surface she reached out and snatched up the phone. "Buffy can't talk right now, she's busy enjoying an alternate dimension where none of us exist," she snapped, her voice shaking. There was silence at the end of the line then the vampire began to speak again, quickly and urgently. Dawn frowned. "How did you …Faith?... So both of them?... Oka—." The teenager was cut off by the dial tone. Frowning, she slowly placed the phone down on the table.

"Who was that?"

Dawn turned to see Willow standing in the doorway. "It was Angel. Someone's after the slayers."

-------

Faith lay in her bed, staring at the tiny, barred window opposite her. The institution was a lot like prison in many ways, the surroundings and schedules, as well as the fact she couldn't leave voluntarily. But that would change. She would attend therapy sessions and do whatever the doctors wanted her to do so she could be discharged. Then, she would get to live a normal life, something she never thought she would get to do. The brunette could remember the relief she had felt when she first found herself sitting in an office, where a doctor was calmly and patiently explaining her situation to her. What he was saying was just logical. It had been easy to sever ties from the other world. Apart from Angel she had nobody. Things had been going well until Buffy had shown up. She'd wanted to believe the doctors clean cut explanation for her presence, but she couldn't, and when the slayer had turned up again in her room, everything had been confirmed. The last few years of her life hadn't just been a horrible nightmare. This had been too good to be true. Still she didn't want to go back. She couldn't. This was a second chance, even if it was in a demon dimension.

There was a scuffling sound and Faith stiffened. Rolling over she scanned the darkened room. There was a slight movement in the corner and Faith could just make out a tiny, huddled form crouched in the shadows. "B?"

"I left them in the basement with the demon," Buffy whispered hoarsely. "I killed them."

Hesitantly the brunette climbed off the bed, confusion and curiosity suppressing any anger about the blonde's second unwelcome visit. "Who?" She asked as she squatted down in front of the other slayer.

"Willow, Xander, Tara… my sister. I murdered them," Buffy lurched forward onto her hands and made a gagging sound.

Faith closed her eyes for a moment as the reality of Buffy's words sank in. The blonde was now almost lying on the floor, her loud uneven breathing punctuated by the occasional sob. Out in the hallway Faith could hear the sound of footsteps growing closer. The brunette hesitated, her eyes darting between the doorway and the girl on the floor. Making a split second decision she clamped her hand over the slayers mouth, heaving her off the floor and onto the bed. Buffy let out a muffled moan of protest and wriggled a bit as Faith climbed up behind her, positioning herself so that her body shielded Buffy from view. The door creaked open and the beam of a torch danced across the room. There were a few moments of tense silence, and Faith tightened her hand around Buffy's mouth, running her thumb gently over her cheek in an attempt to silently calm her. If the blonde made a sound now, it would be Faith who'd end up in trouble. Finally there was soft click as the door was pulled shut again. The brown eyed slayer waited, slowly counting to ten before releasing her hold on Buffy. Shifting away awkwardly she stared at her fellow slayer, unsure of what to do next. "Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked. Buffy didn't respond. She was lying limply on her side, not having moved since Faith had let her go. "Guess not," the younger slayer muttered as she sat up.

At the movement Buffy looked around sharply. "Faith?"

"Yea?"

"Don't go." She whispered.

"Got nowhere else to be," the brunette forced a smile. This was surreal. Buffy was reaching out to her. There was a time when she would have gotten a kick out of this, seeing saint Buffy alone and fallen from grace. She would have exploited the situation, taken the opportunity to tear the usually strong blonde down. But she couldn't. Faith was jolted from her thoughts as she felt Buffy reach out and pull her back down again. The brunette raised her eyebrow's in question but Buffy ignored her, instead huddling close and closing her eyes. Faith was tense. Her cynical side was screaming at her to face reality, Buffy wouldn't be doing this if her Scooby's we're still around, she was the last choice, the bottom of the barrel. But she couldn't bring herself to push the blonde slayer away. Letting out a sight she let her eyes drift back to the grated window. This was going to be a long night.

_**To Be Continued?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: **So sorry for the delay! I've been busy with school and on top of that this part was really difficult for me to write for some reason. So I'm sorry for the shortness and the crappyness.

-------

"Warren," Andrew called out as he scrambled from the back of their van, stumbling as the heavy bag of weapons he was dragging slid out after him. Hefting it onto his shoulder he staggered sideways into the chain link fence that separated the parking lot from California Women's Penitentiary entrance.

"What?" Warren asked impatiently as he hefted the long sword he was holding, swinging it a few times experimentally and grinning at the hum the blade made as it sliced through the air.

"Me and…" Andrew looked around and hissed something at the smallest member of the trio, who reluctantly moved to stand beside the nerdy blonde. "Me and Jonathon were thinking…"

"Good for you," Warren said calmly.

"Warren!" Andrew whined. The self proclaimed leader of the group let out a weary sigh and lowered his sword. Suddenly the center of attention Andrew visibly cringed and elbowed Jonathon.

Jonathon rubbed his shoulder, shooting Andrew a glare before turning his attention back to Warren. "Uh yeah… we were thinking…that, uh… maybeweshouldn'tkillFaith." The words came out in a jumbled rush and the boy immediately tried to step behind his fellow conspirator.

"What?" Warren was now glaring at the pair in front of him, his sword forgotten.

"Well if we kill Faith, another slayer will be called," Jonathan explained cautiously. "Wouldn't it be easier to get on with being evil without any slayers getting in our way?"

Warren tilted his head to the side, frowning thoughtfully. "Good point."

"So we can go home now?" Andrew asked hopefully as he cast a longing glance back at the van.

"No," Warren hefted his sword again and started walking towards the entrance. "We stick to the plan."

-------

Buffy sat in a daze, absently playing with the sleeve of her shirt as her eyes roamed hopefully across the patients scattered around the wards recreation room. The person she was looking for was nowhere to be seen. Faith had led her back to her room sometime before the sun had come up to avoid being caught by orderlies in the morning. Buffy hadn't seen her since. It was nearing lunchtime now and she was beginning to worry. Had she been caught on the way back to her room? Had the doctors moved her to another ward? Was she avoiding her? The slayer frowned at the last thought. If Faith chose to abandon her she'd be alone in this reality.

"Buffy?… Buffy?…"

"Faith?" the blondes head snapped around, her face falling as she looked up at the orderly standing in front of her.

"No, I'm Pamela," the orderly said with a smile, pointing at her nametag. "Would you like to play a game of monopoly?" She offered, holding up the box and gesturing to a few patients sitting at the opposite side of the room around a partly set up board.

"Oh… no, I've never been big on the game, I mean the player pieces are weird, the top hat is bigger than the car, that's just—oh…" Buffy trailed off as the orderly walked away from her mid sentence. "Thank you though," she called out weakly. Sighing she slumped down on the sofa, hugging herself as she began to scan the room again.

"This is what counts as therapy these days?"

Faith. Buffy fought back a relieved smile as she turned to look at the brunette, who was leaning against the couch, frowning skeptically at two patients who were involved in a very animated game of snap. "I think it's just recreation."

"Whatever," Faith said as she flopped down beside Buffy. "Havin to play games like that all day would drive anyone crazy."

"They seem fine," Buffy observed, then jumped as one of the patients suddenly slapped their hand down on the stack of cards, screaming out in triumph as they dragged the pile towards them.

"Right," Faith said sarcastically as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her old pullover and leant back in her seat, eyes still trained on the two patients. "You're five by five right?" she asked after a lengthy silence.

"Yeah," the blonde said weakly and Faith shot her a disbelieving look. "Thanks for being there last night," She added sincerely, earning a dismissing shrug from the younger slayer, who had already turned her attention back to the snap game. "I was sleeping with Spike," Buffy blurted suddenly.

Faith turned and stared at Buffy, eyebrows raised. "Blonde vamp? British accent? Chip in his head?" The blonde nodded and the brunette let out a chuckle. "Damn no wonder you thought you were crazy." Buffy stiffened and looked away, frowning hard at the floor. "Shit B, I'm—"

"Forget it," Buffy cut her off coldly. Faith opened her mouth to speak again, and then closed it, letting her eyes drop to her lap. Sighing Buffy tiredly ran her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"It's fine B."

"No, its not," Buffy said, hesitating before speaking again. "I'm sorry for how I've always treated you. We're the slayers, the only two in the world, but after what happened with Finch… I-I just freaked… I shouldn't have—"

"B," Faith cut in. "Chill, I deserved everything I got."

"You didn't," Buffy protested.

"B…"

"Maybe things would have turned out differently if I hadn't—"

"B," Faith interrupted again. "I'm serious, drop it," she said, casting a pleading glance at the girl beside her.

Buffy nodded, hesitantly reaching out and placing her hand on Faith's, giving it a small squeeze. "I'm glad you're here," she said sincerely.

The brunette's stared at the blonde's hand covering hers, a familiar mischievous look crossing her face. "Are you…" she trailed off, letting out a grunt of pain as her hand drifted to her stomach, clutching at the fabric of her sweater.

The blonde frowned. "Faith?" she asked, her eyes widening as the younger slayer drew her hand back, revealing a large patch of crimson staining her shirt. Reaching out Buffy carefully lifted the hem of Faith's shirt to reveal a deep red gash running the length of her stomach. "Oh god."

**_To Be Continued…_**


End file.
